


There's Something Wrong (Nothing Wrong With You)

by My_King_And_Your_Lionheart



Series: Now We Are Many [3]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Cluster Feels, I Want The Cluster Safe, POV Second Person, Who Am I Scene, canon typical homophobia, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 17:29:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14085987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_King_And_Your_Lionheart/pseuds/My_King_And_Your_Lionheart
Summary: The sensate bond is at once a jagged mix of sharp personalities and a smooth mosaic art piece of differing colors. This is how eight people become one.(Lito defines himself by how he loves because o h how he loves.)





	There's Something Wrong (Nothing Wrong With You)

**Author's Note:**

> Two works in two days? God who even am I right now. Enjoy kids!!!
> 
> Title from The Village by Wrabel

You never thought you’d be out. Not as an actor. Maybe, one day, after you’d retired, and Hernando was still teaching and you’d be doing something else. Maybe you’d be teaching, too. Or maybe you’d go into hair styling. That’s what gay guys did, right?

But you can’t think of that, think of those different circumstances, because you’ve been outed by a scum, outed by an abuser who dared to lay a hand on Daniela, dared to lay a hand on someone you love. So you have to face this reporter standing on the carpet before you, asking questions she doesn’t care about the answers to.

Mariana is asking you questions, questions you have the answer to, questions you _cannot_ answer as you’d like and stay employed doing what you love. If you told her to fuck off, the way Wolfgang wants to, his anger prowling around your brainstem, if you told her that it was none of her fucking business and that she should never say another word to you, you’d lose it. All the fans who are still with you after the photos got released, the movie you are set to film next season, you’d lose it. You can’t lose acting. You can’t.

You can feel Capheus underneath your skin like an itch, and your anxiety pools in his stomach as he’s asked a question across the world. He’s talking to someone who doesn’t want to understand him, doesn’t care to change their views. You stand straight, your shoulders baking under the Kenyan sun, and answer Mariana’s ignorant questions eight-fold.

Nomi comes through first, her rage a quiet storm that has gone on for years and shows no signs of stopping. Her parents flit through her mind, faster than you can view memories, but you feel what she feels because somewhere in your soul she _is_ you and you are her. Her words come out of your mouth and for an instant you can smell salt on the air and feel the deck of a boat move under your shoulder blades.

Sun is somewhere with Capheus, but they are both with you; you hear her voice through a staticky radio and she is as angry as Nomi is, the both of them trapped the way they are. Somewhere in between the anxiety and the anger, you find yourself facing the woman who has no intention of showing kindness to your cluster brother, but you cannot find it in yourself to be angry with her. Capheus does not believe in the same anger that Sun and Nomi do, does not believe that life is to be lived with anything other than a smile and a full heart.

Your visions doubles even as you stand in the middle of a crowd in Nairobi, because Capheus is being asked questions in Mexico, and you wonder how much of the sensate bond is really left to chance, because it does not matter who is standing where, or who you are at all really, because your answers ring the same.

Mariana asks you who you are. And who are you, really? Somewhere inside you is Lito Rodriguez, but somewhere else inside you is Capheus Onyango, is Sun Bak, is Nomi Marks, is Wolfgang Bogdanow, is Will Gorski, is Kala Dandekar, is Riley Blue. You are an actor, a driver, a warrior, a killer, a police officer, a doctor, a DJ. You are scared and brave and nervous and happy and sad and worried and you feel so much you cannot hope to explain it to someone who doesn’t feel eight different emotions at once, cannot hope to explain it to someone who can feel one emotion with eight hearts.

Mariana asks you who you are. Memories that aren’t yours dance through your brain, and voices echo across countries, across continents, across oceans to tell Mariana who you are. Because you are them and they are you and when Will is drugged you are left floundering for an eighth of your soul – when Wolfgang gets hurt you can feel the bruises on your hands – when Nomi needs help its less of a thought than a need to help her – when Kala’s hands shake yours steady her – when Sun is pacing in her prison you let her feel the sun on your face – when Riley has a song in her that she needs to get out you are there to listen. When Capheus is asked who he is by someone who cannot hope to understand the depth of him, you answer.

Mariana’s lips purse, but Capheus is beside you and you hug him tight, even as his frame broadens to be Hernando’s, even as you feel your shoulders narrow to become Jela’s. You wish Mariana well, because Capheus is still there in your heart, and his love stretches out to you over the ocean, and you no longer believe in anger. You aren’t quite sure you ever did. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really loved this scene in the show bc it was so powerful. Hope y'all enjoyed!!!!


End file.
